


You Can Bring Your Dog

by torturousdaydreams



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Mike Zacharias, Bottom Nile Dawk, Everyone enjoys every position, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin brings Nile over to play with his dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Bring Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/gifts).



> This is for my bby [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) for her birthday. I hope you like it!
> 
> I did have some reference images in mind if that helps anyone. They can be found [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/100229345085/so-reference-images-for-you-can-bring-your-dog). 
> 
> Okay, a few notes now. Always practice safe sex. Always have the phrase 'Safe, Sane and Consensual' in mind because it is so important, it's something that should never to be breached. Trust is very important, in any relationship, and especially for ones involving BDSM. Everyone has their own preferences, and so long as you're not injuring someone either emotionally or physically (in a way that they do not enjoy) then carry on.

“What the hell did you call me over for, Smith?” Nile groused.

“Oh you’ll love it, I promise,” I smirked, leading him up the driveway.

“The last time you said that, I ended up in the fucking ER. Don’t bullshit me, Erwin.”

“Hey, the machine malfunctioned. And we both apologized,” I noted aloud.

“Sorry didn’t pay the fucking bill,” he sneered.

“Well, hopefully this will make up for it.” I unlocked the door and motioned him inside.

“They’re both yours?” Nile asked, an amused expression on his face. I stared lovingly at my pets and nodded.

On their knees, rope wove around their frames, harnesses, blindfolds, and toys all in place just as I’d left them. Mike wore a ball gag, his full lips stretched around it. “Are you comfortable?” I leaned down and asked him. Mike shook his head. “Do you want me to untie you?” I couldn’t help but grin as he shook his head again vigorously. “Are you going to be a good dog for me tonight?” I ruffled his hair as he nodded and whined behind the gag. I ran a finger over the leather harness around his cock, all the way up to the plug wedged inside his cock, tapping at it lightly. Mike shuddered, his groan muffled by the gag. “And you Levi, are you going to be a good dog?” Between Levi’s teeth was a bit gag. I smiled, wiping some of the drool off his chin. “I asked you a question, Levi,” I murmured sternly, pressing the massager head harder against his perineum. He grit his teeth around the gag to try and muffle his cries. “Levi.” I kissed his cheek. “Answer me, pet. Are you going to be a good dog for me tonight?” He nodded warily, his breathing ragged. “Good boy,” I whispered to him.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Nile huffed.

“Levi, this is Nile. You remember him don’t you?” I asked. Levi nodded in reply. “He’s familiar with being a sub, but is new to our little family. Isn’t that right, Mike?” I ran my fingers over the knot work around Levi’s chest. “How would you like to start, Nile?”

“He doesn’t bite, does he?” Nile frowned.

“Levi? Goodness no, he’s very well trained. He just likes to be a little willful. He enjoys the punishments that follow.”

“Safe words?” Nile asked, interest piqued.

“It’s the usual ones; green for go, yellow for slow down, red for pause, and black for a full stop,” I replied, turning my attention towards Mike once more. “I’m going to take the gag off, okay?” Mike nodded in response. He was panting long before I set the gag on the floor.

“Thank you, sir,” he whispered, his voice raw with need.

“Always such a good boy for me, Mike,” I licked along his neck, biting the place where his jaw met his ear. Mike shuddered as I pulled away. “Are you going to make me proud, Levi?” He nodded, groaning.

“Do you have a favorite?” Nile teased.

“You really like trying to make things uncomfortable, don’t you?” I shook my head. “Of course I don’t. I love them both the same.”

“Any hard limits?” Nile pressed.

“The face is off limits. Also I ask that you refrain from anything that leaves permanent damage or marks lasting longer than a week, so no burns or brands, or tearing out their piercings. And no watersports,” I answered calmly.

“Watersports? Really? That’s disgusting, Erwin. That you would even entertain the idea for one fucking second that I enjoy that sort of thing offends me,” Nile snapped. Levi snorted in amusement.

“He’s funny, isn’t he?” I asked Levi, stroking his cheek. Levi nodded in response.

“I’ll start with the new one,” Nile smirked, running his fingers through Levi’s dark locks to reach behind and unbuckle the gag.

“What should we call him?” Levi asked through gasping breaths.

“His name is fine,” I murmured, turning the massager on high and pressing it harder against Levi’s perineum. I watched as he tried his best to keep his expression passive. “You know when you do that, Levi, I just want to rile you up even more,” I smirked, moving the massager against his balls.

“Fuck,” he sobbed softly, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“You know that I like hearing you, Levi,” I cooed.

“Yes, sir,” Levi whimpered as I shut the massager off and pulled it away. My gaze went back to Mike, his arms twitching at his sides.

“I haven’t forgotten you,” I reassured Mike quietly, pressing the massager against the metal rings that were threaded through the leather harness around his cock. He moaned and clenched his fingers in my shirt, trying to pull me closer.

“P-please,” Mike stuttered. I turned to see Nile seated in a chair with Levi over his knee.

“Color?” I asked Mike.

“Green,” Mike groaned. I led Mike to the couch, taking a seat for myself with him kneeling before me.

“Plug out or in?”

“Out, please, god,” he stammered.

“You can call me god if you want,” I chuckled, kissing Mike’s neck. “Stay as still as you can,” I instructed quietly, pulling the plug out slowly. As each metal bead withdrew, Mike shivered and choked back sobs. “Just one more,” I murmured. He nodded and clenched his teeth.

“Fuck,” Mike gasped.

“Color?” I asked Mike after I set the plug down on the coffee table.

“Red, just... just give me a second,” Mike panted, his fingers tight around my shirt.

“Of course,” I replied, stroking his arm. “Take as long as you need.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mike breathed a sigh of relief, climbing up onto the couch and nuzzling against my neck. “You smell good,” he murmured. I rustled his hair and turned to Nile in time to see him take a paddle to Levi’s ass as he lay across his lap.

“Is that all you got, old man?” Levi spat.

“He really likes to run his mouth, doesn’t he?” Nile asked me, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“You might try hitting him harder then, Levi prefers a firm hand, isn’t that right, pet?” I smiled.

“That’s right, sir,” Levi grinned devilishly. I saw Nile’s arm flex beneath his clothes as he brought the paddle down on Levi’s ass. “Fuck, yeah, that’s more like it,” Levi groaned happily.

“Erwin,” Mike whispered as he fumbled with my belt buckle.

“If that’s what you want, alright,” I smiled as I took off my belt. Mike pleaded softly, pawing at my pants. “So impatient,” I chuckled.

“You’ve made us wait all day,” Mike whined.

“I hardly think 3 hours is all day,” I smirked.

“It’s not but… but before you left you hardly touched us all day,” Mike pouted.

“It’s not like you to complain about such things, Mike,” I murmured, resting my hand over the column of Mike’s throat.

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s just… it feels as if it’s been longer than a day,” Mike replied weakly.

“Have you been keeping track, pet?” I hissed.

“You let Levi and I play, but you haven’t joined us in 2 weeks,” Mike stammered.

“Everything I do, I do for a reason,” I remind Mike softly, my fingers clenching gently around his neck.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispered.

"And here I thought I was going to reward you," I grinned wickedly.

"Really?" Mike gasped.

"Do you want my cock in your ass? Filling you up and pounding into you until you can't think straight?" I growled. Mike whimpered in reply. Distantly I heard Levi swearing and groaning as Nile alternated between paddling Levi's ass and finger fucking his hole. "I thought you wanted him in your ass, Nile?" I asked teasingly.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to play with his," he replied sharply. I chuckled.

“On all fours,” I told Mike quietly. He nodded and obeyed. “How many fingers?”

“Doesn’t matter, just do it,” Mike whined.

“Are you making demands, pet?” I asked him, sliding two lubed fingers inside him.

“Sorry,” Mike moaned. “It’s just I’ve really been looking forward to this.”

“I do love it when you’re honest,” I chuckled, lubing up my cock, and lining it up against Mike’s asshole.

“Please,” Mike panted, edging closer. I gripped his hips and thrust in slowly. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

“God, you are tight,” I grunted.

“Well it has been a while,” Mike laughed breathlessly. I slapped his ass and he groaned. “Sorry.” I pulled at Mike’s hair.

“Be a good dog, and remind Nile how loud you get when I fuck you,” I whispered to Mike. I felt him clench around me in response.

“Harder,” Mike pleaded.

“As you wish, my pet,” I crooned, losing myself as I drove my cock in and out of the tight heat of Mike’s ass. Pants and groans louder than Mike's own drew my attention and I turned and saw Levi seated on the chair now with Nile straddling his lap, sliding himself onto Levi’s cock.

“Goddamn,” Nile whined. “Have you had him up your ass, Erwin?” I nodded in reply. “God, it’s fucking good,” Nile cried as Levi bucked his hips up into him.

“Show the man a good time before you cum, Levi,” I remarked.

“Yes, sir,” Levi groaned, thrusting his hips upwards jerkily.

“Levi likes breath play,” I said to Nile.

“I’ll try and keep that in mind when he isn’t jabbing against my prostate Erwin,” Nile groaned.

I tugged at the rope at Mike’s back, arching him towards me, and further down my cock. “So wanton for me, aren’t you?” I whispered sweetly, sucking at Mike’s neck.

“I w-want your cum, I need it,” Mike stammered as his ass clenched at my cock.

“On your face or in your ass?” I asked.

“You don’t want to ruin the leather now, do you, sir?” I heard the smile in Mike’s voice.

“So damn cheeky,” I chuckled, thrusting relentlessly, getting closer and closer. “You know I’m going to make you keep it inside you while I spank your ass raw, don’t you?”

“I’m counting on it,” Mike sighed happily. My eyes slid closed as my body tensed and I came.

“Such a good boy,” I panted, my body still twitching as I pulled out and sat down. “C’mere, Mike,” I murmured, moving him gingerly to my side. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now. We’re going to watch Levi and Nile, okay?” Mike nodded eagerly. I unbuckled the straps behind his head.

“Nile looks pretty happy,” Mike smirked, taking hold of my hand.

“I’d say so,” I replied.

Nile kissed Levi fervently, biting and sucking at his lips. He slid a hand around Levi’s neck. “Is this okay?” Nile asked. Levi nodded, and Nile slowly tightened his grip. I watched as Levi’s thrusts stuttered to a halt.

“Fuck, gonna,” Levi gasped. I smiled as Nile squeezed just a little harder. Levi came with a shuddering cry. Nile wiped himself off with a towel as Levi took off his blindfold.

“When did you cum, Nile?” Mike asked him.

“A bit before Levi,” Nile replied, looking puzzled.

“I didn’t hear anything from you,” Mike mused aloud.

“Well, Levi kinda drowned me out,” Nile muttered. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added quickly.

“You two can get cleaned up,” I said to them and saw Levi drag Nile towards the bathroom by the arm, excitedly. “Try not to break him, Levi. And be careful with the rope!” I called. The two cackled and slapped each other’s asses all the way down the hall. Once the door slammed, I turned to Mike. “I believe I owe you a spanking, pet,” I murmured to him as he nuzzled against my neck.

“Good,” Mike sighed, his breath hot against my skin.

“On your back over my lap, hold behind your knees.”

“I’m not a pretzel, Erwin,” Mike grumbled.

“Oh please, you’re not old enough to say such things,” I huffed.

“Older than you,” he argued.

“And yet I’m still going to spank you,” I smirked, wrapping a hand around his cock. “If you let go of your knees, I stop. Do you understand?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Mike responded, his legs jerking as he thrust up into my hand, with the other I rubbed it over the curves of his ass in admiration.

“I love your ass,” I whispered, kissing his ankle before bringing my palm down hard against his ass. “I love it more when it’s all red.”

“Such a romantic.” Mike shivered. I spanked his cheeks until my hand grew warm as I stroked his cock, sliding my thumb over the head and squeezing.

“You can cum anytime you want, pet,” I said gently as I slid my fingers over the rose colored marks, then further down to the sit spots. Mike winced as I dragged my nails over them slowly. I spanked from the swell of his ass to his upper thighs. His breath hitched as I stroked his cock faster.

“Fuck,” he groaned, coming in my hand. He sat up and licked my palm clean.

“Good boy,” I murmured. “Do you need help?” Mike nodded and took my hand, I pulled him to his feet slowly.

“Dammit,” he hissed.

“What is it?”

“Your cum is running down my legs,” he deadpanned.

“And?”

“I thought...”

“You’re fine,” I reassured him, pulling him by the ropework so his lips met mine. “Now let’s go get cleaned up. Can’t let Levi and Nile have all the fun in there.” Mike snorted and nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
